Village
by lacres99
Summary: A fanfction about Miroku and Sango and a Village. Sango meets someone unexpected from her past, will Miroku intervene, or will the village keep him too occupied to even notice...?


**The Village**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Inuyasha does not belong to me, but to its owners.**

 **A.N. been reading to much Inuyasha fanfic's most are out of characters or just too boring and has too many...things to complain about. So here's mines, hope yall enjoy.**

Another day in the Edo period as our heroes Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and their two animal companions, Shippou and Kirara. "The heat's killing me..." whined Kagome. "Why the hell is it hot during this time of day?" complained Inuyasha who would always argue with Kagome or just about anyone, but due to the heat, he was too tired to even bother. "Isn't there any villages nearby?" asked Shippou. "I don't know, this area's completely new to me." Answered Miroku with his hand cupping his chin. "I'd use Kirara to fly, but I think the heats affecting her as well." Said Sango who was holding on to her dear pet Kirara. "Keh, So we have no choice to go on foot." Said Inuyasha who was annoyed. Usually he would be able to leap tree to tree with ease, but sine he was half demon and human, he had retained his human form on the night of full moons, and this night, Just had to be one of them. "Jeez, you had to become human when we needed it the most, talk about worthless. " said Shippou. Irritated, Inuyasha did what he did best, and punched Shippou on the head. Shippou cried in pain and ran to Kagome, "He hit me!" he complained.

"Oh...really?" said Kagome like a Zombie. "Play nicely with Kirara now..." she continued. "This is the first time in a day we haven't even come in any contact with any demons." Said Sango. "And nothing on Naraku or any Shikon no tama pieces _._ " Said Miroku. _*Fragment Jewel that Kagome broke and gives powers to anyone that wields it._ "Almost as if the world is at piece already." Said Kagome. The group went silent, knowing that they long for a world of piece and that everything would go back to normal, but things were far from normal. Inuyasha had been tricked by Naraku with his loved one and was put to sleep by the he loved, as for Sango, she had her whole tribe killed, leaving her and her beloved little brother, but even he paid the ultimate price and is only half-dead. The only thing keeping him alive is Naraku and the Shikon no Tama. Miroku's family has been cursed from the day he was born from Naraku with a Voidless Wind Tunnel that would suck him in if he didn't kill Naraku on time. "Me and my big mouth." Thought Kagome as she sighed. Kagome, the only normal one who came from her normal world but then heard a calling from the well in her Shrine and was sucked in. The long night continued as the had no choice but to make camp again while Sango and Miroku stood guard. "Houshi-sama, does it not bother you that we haven't encountered any demons?" she asked with concern. "It does, but I can't sense any abnormal demons or anything suspicious."

"That's what's bothering me the most." Said Sango as Miroku nodded. "Inuyasha in his human form can't do us any good either, if we are attacked, both Kagome and Inuyasha are in danger." The camp fire cracked as the fire started to die out, and as it did, noise was heard behind their camp. Instantly, they drew out their weapons. "Bandits?" whispered out Sango. They waited until a human voice spoke. "I-I am unarmed!" the voice sounded like a man who was in his mid 20's. "Who's there?" asked Kagome who came out of her tent with the rest of the party looking at the direction of the voice. "I'm coming out, please don't harm me." He pleaded as he stepped into sight. "I'm Nogu, I uh, live in a village nearby. I was getting water for my grandma, but the cliff gets pretty hard to see at night." He was wearing clothes that look poor and was dirty from head to toe with his black hair all messy and his skin with some cuts and bruises, and from the looks of it, they look just recently too. "Um...Am I being kidnapped?" he asked with his hands still in the air. "Our apologies." Said Kagome who apologized. Inuyasha simply had his eyes on the man. "Who runs errands in the middle of the night?" asked Inuyasha. "I don't, it's just that my grandma suddenly fell ill and our village is short on water in our well." Said Nogu. "Is there a flu or something going on?" asked Shippou. "No, she's old, and the heat isn't helping much at all." He said. "If you aren't holding me hostage, I'd like to get back to what I was doing please." He asked. "Keh." Was all that Inuyasha said as he went back to inside the tent. "You need water for your grandma right?" asked Kagome. "We'll help." She continued. "No I couldn't, besides, I'm a stranger, and you guys look really like you're on a journey, I don't want to hinder your journey." He said.

"It's fine." Said Kagome as she walked over to Nogu. "My name is Kagome, nice to meet you." She said as she bowed. "Mines Shippou!" said Shippou as he introduced himself. "Sango, nice to meet you." Said Sango. "Miroku, pleasure." Said Miroku. "Let's get going already." Said Inuyasha without even introducing himself. "You have my thanks." Said Nogu as the group left their camp and helped Nogu carrying water to his village. "Are you the only one from your village?" asked Kagome. "No, there's others, but I wanted to do this alone without troubling others." Said Nogu. "So you snuck out." Said Inuyasha. "The village curfew is, no one goes in or out after dark. I'm well aware of the dangers, but my grandma...she really needed water and she's all that I have left." Said Nogu. Sango looked at Nogu and could easily relate to what he was feeling.

"Is your village far from here?" asked Miroku. "No, its just up these tree's, it can be easily missed if your not paying attention to your surrounding, but that's also why we rarely get hit by bandits or demons." "A hidden village?" asked Kagome. "You can say that, but it's almost as if the tree's are protecting the village." Said Nogu as he grinned. Soon they reached a village that was surrounded by tree's, somewhere so tall that it could easily block out the sun no matter where it was it, others were thick and large and had some people sleeping inside. "This way." Nogu said quietly. The outside of the village was surrounded by hand-made walls from tree's and bark, but Nogu had a hidden passage inside the village as he looked for any guards before he went inside. Nogu signaled the group as the came from behind. The group safely made it inside without any problems when they saw a lantern lit. "Nogu you-" before the voice could finish, he saw the others. "Outsiders..." the group looked at the person who had the lantern. An elderly woman. She looked around, examining each of them. "Are you here to help, or to kill?" she asked with a eyebrow raised. "We come with no intention to hurt anyone here." Said Kagome. "A strange girl with clothes not from this village or any...a woman with a boomerang...a monk...and two other demons...where's the half demon?" she spoke.

 **Da dun Duuuuunnnn. How does she know of them? HOW!?**

 **Resident Evil is currently discontinued.**


End file.
